


Vice Versa

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last week Ichabod had the flu...Now he got Abbie sick and she has the flu..<br/>He takes care of her of course..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice Versa

**Last week on Friday Night*** "Crane just take the damn medicine.." Abbie says to a sick ridden crane.. "It's going to taste awfully bitter.." Crane replied before coughing.. "Well don't you wanna get better..?" Abbie asked slightly annoyed.. "Yes of course.." Crane replied glancing at the medicine. "Then please take the medicine...." Abbie murmured using her irresistible sad voice. "Okay...I'll take the medicine.." Crane said before taking the medicine and grimacing at its bitter taste. **Thursday night** Abbie Crane and Jenny were working on a tough case that had no break in a while.. "Abbie could you and crane go to Wendy's to get something to eat...." Jenny asked "Sure.." Abbie said getting up with Crane.. Suddenly she sneezed about 5 times... "Are you okay...?" Jenny said. "Yeah I'm fine..."Abbie replied.. " ...mmm.. Okay..."Jenny said being skeptical that she was not "fine" Abbie was so tired so she let Crane drive as Jenny gave him a 2 hour lesson last week.. He almost ran a red light but besides that he did pretty well..Crane insisted on going inside by himself and Abbie,for once,did not agrue When she saw him enter the restaurant her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep..About twenty minutes later Crane came out with bags full of burgers,fries,cookies,and some drinks..after he put the bags in the back seat he noticed Abbie was asleep He softly smiled not knowing that she was sick..He put the bags in the back seat and let her sleep while he drove back to the archives.. When they were at the station he realized she was still asleep.. "Miss Mills.."Crane called out in an effort to wake her..She remained asleep.. " Miss Mills..we are at the station.. "Crane called out louder than the first time..She still was asleep.. He reached out to touch her arm and found out her arm was warm..fever..? He wasn't sure so he felt her forehead and her forehead was warm as well.. Thats when she woke up... " leftenetant.. I am afraid you have a fever.."Crane confessed.. "No...I'm just warm...I'm fine..." Abbie said lying through her teeth.. "Abbie...I think you are unwell..." Ichabod replied... "Crane please...I'm perfectly fine.." Abbie said getting out of the car and heading into the archives.. Crane got the bags of food from the back seat and followed her. On her way there she ran into her boss,Daniel Reynolds. "Mills,you dont look too good..you okay.." Daniel asked innocently "Yep..Good as new..." Abbie responded with a fake smile.. "Okay if you feel unwell at all let me know and I'll give you as much time off as you need..." Daniel said before going into his office.. As soon as she got to the archives she sat down and put her head down of the table to try and stop the room from spinning.. Crane arrived about 30 seconds later and Jenny arrived soon after that.. "Thanks Crane!" Jenny said before opening a bag and taking a bite out of her hamburger.. "It is at my outermost welcome Miss Jenny" Ichabod replied.. "Oh and I'm afraid that your sister has a fever...and she slept the whole way here..." Ichabod confessed.. With that confession Jenny left the room and found Reynolds in his office.. "My sister lied to you..." Jenny told him.. "What do you mean 'she lied to me'"? Daniel asked totally confused.. "she has a fever..and when I asked Crane and her to go get some food he did then when we got back here he told me she slept the whole way back here...that is like one hour.." Jenny said all at once "Thank you for telling me.." Daniel said before leaving his office.. Abbie stil had her head on the table as the spinning slowly stopped. it stopped completely she raised her head from the table and started eating a hamburger.. Suddnely her boss appeared in the doorway.. "Mills...I know you have a fever...and that your head was probably hurting so yeah...go home...Now.." Daniel firmly told her.. "It's just a cold..." Abbie protested before coughing.. "And it doesn't need to infect my precinct..Go...HOME" Daniel said to her "Boss.." Abbie groaned annoyed.. "That's an order.." Daniel said.. "Miss Mills I will drive you home.." Ichabod insisted.. Abbie did not even care as she was too tired to argue or really do anything for that matter... He almost had to carry her to the car as she nearly fainted but he ended up supporting her..carrying most of her weight he helped her into the passenger seat... When Crane closed the passenger door her eyes fluttered shut again and she leaned her cheek against the cool glass.. Crane got into the drivers seat and drove to her house as fast as he could without going over the speed limit


End file.
